


Reach me

by Blockkitty



Series: Family Au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This can be confusing, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio Iwaizumi is the youngest son of Hajime and Tooru. On his first day of Kindergarten, he manages to make friends with Shouyou, the son of Wakatoshi Tendou, his father Tooru's long time rival. As years skip, Tobio is reunited with his first friend, their friendship blooming into something else.</p><p>-This is a Family Au, so things might be confusing.<br/>Ship: Kagehina<br/>Parental Ships: Iwaoi, Ushiten, and Daisuga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach me

"Father, can i have some more milk?"  
Tooru looked at his Six year old son. His youngest son. "You've already Three glasses!"  
His son crossed his arms, a pout on his face, making his normally annoyed expression even more sour. Tooru sighed, knowing Hajime would tell him to let the boy have another glass.  
"Fine. But if the milk makes you sick, it's your own fault Tobio-Chan."  
Tobio cheered, his arms shooting up into the air with victory.  
"Tooru, are Kentarou and Yuutarou still sleeping? I have work in an hour and need to drop them off early." Hajime said from the doorway, watching Tooru pour the milk.  
"I thought saw Taro-Chan go outside!" Tobio said, jumping down from his chair to hug his Father's legs.  
"Outside? Oh, he must be playing with our neighbor's cat again." Tooru sighed, handing Tobio the glass of milk. "I can drive them to school." He offered.  
Hajime smiled. "Thanks a lot, Tooru. I'll go wake up Yuu."  
Tooru watched him leave the room then looked down at his youngest son. Tobio looked up at him as well, locking eyes. Tooru had always wondered how Tobio had gotten blue eyes, as the rest of their small family had brown. Of course, that's what made his small son special.  
"What's Kindergarten like?" Tobio asked, prying his face away from the glass of milk momentarily.  
"Well.. Kindergarten is like school, but it's not at the same time. You mostly spend your time socializing than learning." Tobio puffed out his chest. 'I don't wanna sockalize! I wanna stay home with you!"  
Tooru sighed again. "Sorry Tobio. But you have to go to school."  
Tobio didn't have enough time to pout, as Kentarou walked in. "'m back.." he mumbled.  
"Kentarou! I swear, you spend too much time with animals and neglect your family!" Tooru complained to his oldest son. Kentarou just looked up at him with a sour expression and hissed. Tooru put a hand to his own chest. "See!? You are even hissing like a cat! what will I do? My oldest son, thinking he's an animal!"  
Kentarou snorted and walked over to the window seat, heaving his small body onto it and sitting at the window, looking outside.  
Hajime walked in with Yuutarou on his shoulder. "What's going on now? Oh, Tarou! You're back?" Kentarou grunted his answer.  
"My beautiful son! Throwing himself into the animal's grasps!" Tooru said dramatically, laying on the floor.  
"Calm down, Tooru!" Hajime grunted. "He just likes animals. Can't blame him. I like bugs."  
Tooru jumped up and brushed himself off. "Whatever. Are you boys ready?"  
Tobio crossed his arms but nodded, Kentarou grunted and got down from the window seat, and Yuutarou nodded.  
Tooru took them all outside, there, Hajime gave the four hugs and kisses.  
"See you all tonight!" hajime yelled out the window of his car as he pulled out of the driveway.  
Tooru waved then had everyone pile into his own car.  
"Kentarou, If i get one call from your First Grade teacher, you will be prohibited from going outside for a week." Tooru warned as he dropped off his oldest son at the doors to the school. Kentarou just grunted and got out, waving to them before running into the building.  
Tooru then drove to the other side of the building where the Kindergarten rooms were. "Now it's Tobio's first day, Yuutarou. Do me a favor and keep him out of trouble?" Tooru asked his second son. Yuutarou nodded. "Got it!"  
"Ok.. Where is- Ah! Koushi-San!~" Tooru spotted the silver haired male and ran up to greet him, his two children following him.  
"Ah, Iwaizumi-Chan. I see you have an extra?" Sugawara Koushi pointed to Tobio, who nervously gnawed on the zipper of his over sized blue jacket.  
"Yes. He's my youngest." Tooru said proudly, puffing out his chest. Sugawara knelt down. "So you are Tobio-Chan, correct? Your Father and Brother have told me about you. I'm one of the teachers who work here. My name is Koushi Sugawara, but you may call me Suga."  
Tobio stared at Sugawara for a few moments before relaxing in the man's comforting aura. Tooru looked around. "Is your husband here?" He asked. Sugawara stood back up. "Daichi? No. He's visiting his mother in Tokyo today, So it's just me and my brother."  
Tooru cringed at the mention of Sugawara's brother. "Wakatoshi's here?" Sugawara put his hands on his hips. "Now I know you don't like him much, but at least keep it to yourself."  
Tooru crossed his arms. "Sorry Koushi, I just... really hate him." Suga sighed and pat Tooru's shoulder. "I know. But if I'm honest? His husband is worse." This caused Tooru to laugh.  
"I forgot to ask, How is Satori? I know Wakatoshi is.. Wakatoshi; But I don't hear much about his husband." Sugawara nodded. "Satori is doing fine. So is Shouyou."  
Tooru tilted his head, "Shouyou?" Suga stared at Oikawa before laughing. "That's right! You don't know Shouyou! He's Wakatoshi and Satori's son." Tooru jolted back. "Eh!? They have a son!?"  
Sugawara nodded with a smile. "Yes, in fact he just started coming here two days ago. He's a little older than Yuutarou-Chan there."  
Tooru frowned. "Well. If he's Wakatoshi's son-"  
"Now listen here, Iwaizumi. That doesn't mean anything. He's a good child." Sugawara hissed, starting to loose patience with him. Tooru put his hands up. "I apologize. I have to leave now anyway. Last hugs and kisses, boys!"  
He bent down and gave the two a large hug, then said in a whisper. "You two stay away from Shouyou Tendou, ok?" He stood up when the two nodded.  
"Well. I must get going." Koushi and Tooru bowed to each other before turning away. Tooru left the building and Sugawara led the two boys to the playroom, where all the other kids were.  
"Tadashi!" Sugawara called out. A boy with black hair looked up from a book he had been reading out loud to a boy with glasses and blonde hair. The boy said something to his companion before jumping up and running to Sugawara. "Yes, Father?"  
Sugawara knelt down and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Tobio-Chan, this is my son, Tadashi. He's your age as well."  
Tobio slowly nodded, holding out his hand nervously. He realized he wan't the only one nervous, as Tadashi slightly shrunk back before taking Tobio's hand. "Nice to meet you, Tadashi-Kun.." Tobio said quietly, looking away.  
"Tadashi, this is Tobio Iwaizumi." Sugawara said to his nervous son, who just jumped a little.  
"A-Ah! Nice to meet you Iwaizumi-Kun!" The boy bowed before letting go and slipping away, back to his friend. His friend seemed to stare at Tobio, his glasses reflecting light in Tobio's eyes, making him look away.  
Sugawara sighed. "Sorry. Tadashi is just... very shy." Tobio looked up at Sugawara. "I understand. My older brother isn't shy but he doesn't really like anyone. So i guess I'm used to it." Sugawara nodded sadly, but his friendliness overpowered anything negative.  
"Well, go ahead and explore, young one, I'll be around. And if you can't find me, go to the other Teacher, Wakatoshi Tendou. Despite what your father says, he's very nice and will help you if you have any questions. have fun, Tobio-Chan!"  
Tobio waved. "Thank you, Sugawara-Senpai!"  
he then looked around, at all the other children.  
"Kei-Chan, play with me and Mori-Kun!" Tobio turned to the voices, seeing four boys. I recognized Tadashi and his friend. Next to the blonde boy was a very tall boy with neatly combed silver hair. Behind the tall boy was a very short boy with short sandy colored hair. The tall boy was the one who was pestering the blonde boy, who just looked annoyed.  
"Lev, leave me alone. I'm playing with Tadashi." The blonde said in a bored voice as he placed his hand on the tall boy'd face and pushed him away.  
"But Keiiiiiiiiiii" The boy whined.  
"Kei says go away." The blonde retorted.  
"Our dads are going to ground you again!" Lev whined.  
Kei shrugged. "Your point?"  
Lev huffed. "Let's go play with Sho-Chan instead, Morisuke!"  
"Do we have to play with someone else? Why don't we just.... play with that ball over there?" The sandy haired kid said, pointing to a Volleyball. Tobio's hand twitched when he saw the Volleyball, but he didn't want to bother the tall boy and his friend. Instead he walked over to a table with lots of paper on it. He grabbed the paper and the crayons that were next to it and drew some pictures. Of course, he was still young so he was horrible at drawing, but he took some pride in it since it was good for him.  
"Hi! Can I sit here and draw too?"  
Tobio looked up to a smiling boy. This boy had fiery orange hair that looked like it had never come into contact with a comb before. The boy's eyes were a warm, coffee brown, that shined as he looked up at Tobio.  
Tobio hesitated before nodding. "Of course.."  
"Thanks!" The boy squeaked happily, plopping down into the chair next to Tobio.  
Tobio couldn't help but notice how happy this boy looked, how he was smiling despite nothing to smile about.  
"Hey.. What are you so happy about?" Tobio asked the boy. The boy looked up from his squiggly lines. "Is there a reason not to be happy?" He asked Tobio.  
Tobio hesitated, not able to find an answer. "i.. don't know."  
The boy smiled wider. "Right! There's always a reason to smile!"  
They went back to drawing. Tobio listened to the boy beside him hum the tune of a popular song. Tobio was drawing a picture of him and Hajime playing Volleyball together when the boy looked over.  
"What are you drawing?" He asked, leaning over to have a better look at the picture.  
Tobio looked up at the boy. "Me and my dad, playing Voll-ball."  
The boy gasped a little, figiting in his chair. "Is Voll-Ball fun? Do you like it?"  
Tobio glared at the boy before nodding. "Yeah. My dads and brothers all play Voll-Ball with me. It's really fun, But Kentarou is always so unfair because he's stronger then me." He pouted, jealous of his older brother's raw strength for their age.  
"Oh! My dads met playing Voll-ball. They told me they even went to na-naton- Natonals? Yeah! They were famous!" The boy bragged, proud of his parents.  
"Cool." Tobio said in a slight amazement. "Do you play too?"  
The boy shrugged. "I'm thinking about it." He answered.  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Tobio asked. The boy hummed. "Nope. My parents call me a Only Child. What about you? What are your brothers like?"  
Tobio shrugged. "Tarou is quiet alot but he really likes animals. He's kinda mean to people though.. Yuu is nice but kinda fast. He kinda does everything at the same time."  
The boy figited a little. "One of my dads is like that, but at the same time he's kind of lazy. He's weird." The boy laughed, smiling at his own small hands.  
Tobio snorted. "My dads are really different from each other." The boy looked up with a gasp. "Mine too!"  
"Oh?" Tobio asked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.  
"Yeah. My Bouncy dad is the jumpy one I told you bout. And my cool Dad is kinda quiet and boring. But they're both the best dads! i love them a lot!" The boy smiled wide, his brown eyes glimmering.  
Tobio looked away then looked back at his companion. "My popular dad is really pretty, but all his friends call him a drama queen. My other dad fixes cars and stuff. He's really tough and gets grumpy a lot, but my pretty dad always says that he spoils me and my brothers. They're both really cool."  
The boy folded his arms and rested his cheek on them. "Cool family. they sound really fun." He said, closing his eyes.  
"Are you tired?" Tobio asked, almost disappointed. He never would have thought we would admit it, but having someone to talk to was.. nice?  
"Yeah, a little, I guess." The boy shrugged, yawning into his arms.  
"Y'know. I don't know your name." Tobio grumbled, also feeling tired.  
"Shouyou Tendou.." The boy yawned again.  
Tobio paused. Didn't his dad tell him to stay away from this boy?  
"What about you?" Shouyou intruded on Tobio's thoughts. Tobio hesitated, but said 'Whatever' to his Father's rule.  
"Tobio Iwaizumi." He said, taking off his over sized blue jacket.  
"Nice name." Shouyou half mumbled. Tobio just nodded as he slipped the jacket over both of their shoulders like a blanket, following Shouyou's lead and drifting into sleep.  
-  
"Tobio, wake up." Tobio grunted and attempted to swat away the hand that shook him awake. "Tobio, get up. It's time to go home."  
Tobio sighed and looked up at Hajime. "Mmm.. Where's dad?" He asked, looking around.  
Hajime groaned. "He's tormenting Wakatoshi again."  
Tobio gasped, realizing that Shouyou wasn't next to him anymore. "Shouyou!" he gasped out, jumping out of his seat and running to the doors where he heard the voice of his dramatic father.  
"Wakatoshi I would respect that your family stays away from mine. That means your son." Tooru narrowed his eyes into slits as he looked up at the large man.  
Wakatoshi grabbed his confused and tied son, pulling him closer to himself. "Our sons have nothing to do with your petty feud with me. My son didn't do anything wrong and neither did yours."  
Tooru scoffed, about to say something else, but then his own son burst out and into the hallway.  
"Tobio!" Shouyou smiled and ducked under Wakatoshi's hand so that he could run up to his friend.  
Tobio pulled his first friend into a hug. The boy was small compared to him, so he could see over Shouyou's head. He took this chance to glare at his over dramatic father.  
Hajime walked into the hallway next, grabbing his husband by the back of the shirt and forcing him to bow to Wakatoshi. "We're very sorry to cause you problems."  
Wakatoshi bowed back to Hajime. "You are forgiven, for now. But right now, I should ask how you are, Hajime. You and your sons." He glanced at Tooru when he said 'sons', Tooru feeling like he was about to explode from anger.  
Tooru huffed and went outside to wait for the rest of his family. He noticed Kentarou and Yuutarou talking to Tadashi and his older brother. The older brother wasn't much older, as by two years at the least. he had brown hair that swept in front of his face, along with big, shy brown eyes. Both of Sugawara Koushi's children were strikingly gorgeous.  
"Azumane! Tadashi! Time to leave!" Tooru turned to see Sugawara exiting the school with his brother and his nephew. Azumane and Tadashi quickly bowed to Kentarou and Yuutarou before running to their family.  
Hajime and Tobio exited behind the Sugawaras and Tendous, Waving them goodbye.  
-  
5 Years Later  
-  
Tobio Iwaizumi was Eleven Years old now, and signing up for the middle school Volleyball club.  
He walked into the gym at the end of the day to meet his team, surprised when he saw a familiar face.  
Shouyou Tendou.  
Tobio was shocked. He hadn't seen his childhood friend since First Grade, when his family had to temporarily move to Tokyo.  
Tobio turned away. He could play Volleyball at home.  
-  
4 Years Later  
-  
Tobio was now in high school.  
For Four years he had managed to avoid Shouyou. Although now he was distant and hostile towards other people. Shouyou had been his only friend in Kindergarten and First grade. When Tobio had to move, he refused to make any other friends in Shouyou's place. Now he was too afraid to approach his once best friend.  
He walked into class and took a seat next to a boy who was sleeping at his desk. Tobio didn't care who it was underneath the hoodie they were wearing under their uniform.  
He looked out the window, too distracted to notice the boy next to him getting up and walking to his side.  
He jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. he looked up to see the soft, smiling face of Shouyou Tendou.  
"Remember this?" He asked softly, pulling out an old, worn out blue jacket that looked small enough to fit a Six Year old.  
"The first day we met we fell asleep next to each other, with this draped over us. When I woke up I took it to the lost and found, not knowing it was yours. The next day I lost my shoe, so I went to the lost and found and saw the jacket was still there. I decided to take it, thinking it didn't belong to anyone. When i found out it was yours, I meant to take it back to you, but kept forgetting. Eventually it got lost in my room."  
Shouyou laughed a little, his eyes half open as he carefully placed the jacket on Tobio's desk.  
"Then before I knew it, You had to move away. I was really sad. I didn't realize you were right here, but then my dad found an old yearbook of our grade school and I realized that, "Wow! Iwaizumi Tobio is in my school!". I felt so bad that i hadn't said anything to you earlier.. I was afraid that you may have forgotten me. I wouldn't want to confuse you by saying I just- just a kid in your old class..." He looked at Tobio's confused face. "Ah. Exactly what I've done. I'm sor-"  
Tobio grabbed Shouyou and pulled him to his chest. "Shut up. You were the only person I couldn't forget." Tobio whispered into Shouyou's orange hair.  
-  
"Iwaizumi! Are you going to that school play tonight?" Tobio's classmate, Shinchi, asked him. Tobio shook his head. "No way. I'm busy tonight."  
His classmate was surprised. "Busy? this only thing that ever has you busy is that Volleyball club, and they aren't practicing tonight. wait, don't tell me you have a date?" Shinchi gasped.  
Tobio shrugged. "I guess you could say that." He smirked a little.  
Shinchi slapped him on the back. "You go, Iwaizumi!" Tobio rubbed his back but nodded. "Thanks."  
-  
"Tobio! You came!" Shouyou ran and tackled his friend and setter in a hug.  
"Of course I did, Dumbass. Why wouldn't I?" Tobio grumbled, hugging the smaller teen back.  
"Because! Just Because!" Shouyou huffed, letting go and turning to the festival then turning back to Tobio.  
"You look pretty good in that Yukata, Tobio." He commented. "Let me guess; It's the Dramatic Dad's handiwork?"  
Tobio bellowed out a laugh. "You're right! When I told my dads about the festival, He got straight to work! I swear, I'm not even sure if he slept!"  
The two laughed for a good few minutes. When they were finished laughing, Tobio decided to take in Shouyou's appearance.  
As Tobio was wearing a dark green, traditional Yukata; Shouyou wore a bright red Yukata.  
"What a coincidence.." Tobio mumbled, Shouyou hearing it. "What is?" He asked.  
"That our Yukatas are opposite colors." Tobio explained, pointing at Shouyou's Yukata and then his own.  
"Woah! That's crazy!" Shouyou smiled wide. "The universe is cool."  
Tobio snorted and grabbed Shouyou's head. "You're such a nerd." Shouyou grabbed Tobio's hand, trying to pry it off of his head. "You're a dork!"  
Tobio let go. "Whatever. Let's not waste the night, let's go."  
-  
At the festival, Tobio and Shouyou did many things. They tested out the foods, played some games, and ate more food. By the time they left the Festival, they were tired and stuffed.  
"So we going to my house or yours?" Tobio asked, yawning.  
Shouyou shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Just wanna sleep."  
"My house is closer." Tobio declared. Shouyou took his hand and they walked to Tobio's home.  
The walk there was peaceful, the occasional bat flew by, or a car drove past. But most of the time it was just Tobio and Shouyou, sharing the peaceful silence as their fingers were interlocked.  
-  
The two soon got to Tobio's house. Tobio checked the house then reported back to Shouyou. "Everyone except Kentarou is here. So be quiet."  
Shouyou slapped Tobio's arm. "I just wanna sleep. Where am I gonna sleep?" Shouyou was starting to sound quite demanding in his tired state, so Tobio led Shouyou to his room and pointed to his bed. "You sleep there. I'll sleep on the co- OI"  
Before he could have finished his sentence, Shouyou pulled Tobio onto the bed with him, both of them landing on it with a soft "thump".  
"Dumbass!" Tobio hissed. "What are you-"  
"I wanna sleep." Shouyou interrupted him, his eyes already closed.  
"Yeah but, I'm-"  
Tobio was once again silenced, but this time by soft lips on his own.  
"Sleep." Shouyou said softly, curling up to Tobio's chest.  
Tobio sighed, pulling up the blanket and giving in, sleep taking a hold of him.  
And so of course, Tobio asked Shouyou to be his boyfriend the next day.  
And of course, Shouyou said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't confuse you too bad. because this is going to be a series with each different Ship. -Besides the Parents-  
> If I accidentally wrote Oikawa, Kageyama, or Hinata I'm sorry.


End file.
